Junjou romantica, par Arum
by Arum
Summary: Arum, mon deuxième moi, est une chanteuse et elle vous présente aujourd'hui son premier album. Il s'agit d'un recueil de song-fic en one-shot, qui ont plus ou moins de liens entre eux. Romantica est le couple principal, mais présence du couple égoist.
1. Je te vends mon âme

Arum est une jeune fille, à la recherche de gloire dans la domaine musical. Sa première chanson est monté haut dans les classements, mais le plus important est l'avis du public.

Crédits : La chanson « Je te vends mon âme » appartient au groupe Kyo et Junjou romantica appartient à Shungiku Nakamura

Je trouve ça un peu guimauve, mais bon.

La scène ne se passe pas à un moment précis de l'histoire, logiquement après deux ans de vie commune.

*Junjou romantica*

Osaka, 15 Décembre

Usagi-San

Il a fait froid aujourd'hui. C'est normal, tu me diras, vu qu'on en en plein hiver. Mais pour moi, il fait plus froid que d'habitude.

Mitsuhashi me manque un peu. Après tout, ça fait quasiment deux mois que je vis comme un parasite chez mon frère. Il me semble que c'est la première lettre que je t'envoie depuis que je suis parti.

Manami (nda : la femme de Takahiro) me gronde souvent parce que je ne mange pas assez d'après elle. A part ça, tout va bien. La rentrée s'est bien passé, je me suis bien intégré aux autres et à l'université. Les couloirs sont très long, mais j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation, alors je me débrouille.

Dans la rue, c'est la fête. Je vois plusieurs personnes dehors, toutes joyeuses à cause des fêtes de fin d'année, et les parents accompagnent leurs enfants aux magasins de jouet.

Mais aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours, j'ai froid. Pas seulement a cause de la neige qui tombe. J'ai froid dans tout mon corps, tout mon cœur et toute mon âme. Je n'arrive plus à me réchauffer. Parce que tu n'es pas là pour le faire. C'est étrange, il y a quelques mois, je n'arrivai pas a faire le point sur ce que je suis. Maintenant j'en suis sur, mon premier amour, c'était c'est toi. Et je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi, je ne vais pas « bien ». J'ai besoin de toi, sauves-moi.

_Je vois ton nom, écris en grand sur les murs sait-tu c'que j'endure_

_Je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brulent, je brule_

Tu m'obsède. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de voir ton nom écrit sur tous les murs que je vois. Parce que je n'arrive pas à te faire sortir de mes pensées. Et ça me fait mal, parce que je ne sais pas si tu veux encore de moi. Dans mes rêves, je crois te voir. Tu te souviens ce pourquoi je me débattais si souvent ? Eh bien tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point j'y pense. C'est étrange, je sais, mais j'ai l'impression de sentir encore une fois tes mains sur mon corps. Tes grandes mains chaudes rendues brulantes par le désir. Et quand je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas vrai, c'est une si grande déception. Et c'est comme si mon cœur se fracassait, j'ai l'impression de mourir a petit feu.

_Et je rêve d'un courant d'air, d'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer_

_D'un silence radio, d'un océan solaire_

_Qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme_

_Je t'ai perdu, depuis je n'm'aime plus._

_Depuis j'en suis sur, je n'peux fermer la blessure_

Pourtant je ne veux pas grand-chose. Je veux juste profiter d'un courant d'air, un éclat de vent, blotti dans tes bras. Je veux me retrouver avec toi dans ton appartement à Tokyo, cet appartement avec cette grande baie vitrée qui donne une vue sur la mer. Je veux nous inventer un monde tranquille, où on pourra être ensemble sans que personne ne puissent nous faire la morale. Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir : je t'aime Usagi-San. Mais maintenant, ça ne me sert plus à rien. Je t'ai perdu. J'ai agit comme un imbécile et j'ai abusé de ta confiance et je me hais d'avoir fait ça. Je ne pourrais jamais refermer la blessure que ça m'a fait. Que ça me fait.

_Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux._

_Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage_

Je veux que tu saches que je ferais tout pour te retrouver. Je te vends mon âme, je m'offre à toi. Je t'en prie, fais de moi ce que tu veux, mais je ne veux plus souffrir, laisse moi rester avec toi. Je te vends mon âme, je te laisserais prendre le contrôle de ma vie. Je te laisserais prendre ce que je vois. Laisse-moi juste voler ton visage, ton visage fin et si beau.

_Je te cherche ma sœur d'âme, mon identité, ma venus fatale_

_A l'unanimité, ce qu'il y a de mal, je l'ai mit de coté, je serai sage_

J'ai longtemps cru que nous n'étions pas faits pour vivre ensemble et je vois maintenant que ces deux dernières années ont été les plus belles de ma vie. Maintenant que nous sommes éloignés, je recherche le bonheur que j'ai vécu pendant ces années. Je recherche ton amour, toi mon âme sœur. Parce que ça ne peut pas être autrement, nous sommes complémentaires, tu es la deuxième partie de moi, celle qui me manquait pour que je me sente je sois complet, entier. Et je te promets que j'ai mit de coté tout ce qu'il a de mal, tout ce qui, en moi, pourrais te blesser. Je serai sage. Pour toi.

_Et je rêve de former un arc, en chair et en osmose avec la terre_

_Plus de larme de synthèse seulement du vraiment et du cher_

_Seulement du fragile et du nécessaire_

_Je t'ai perdu, depuis je n'm'aime plus._

_Depuis j'en suis sur, je n'peux fermer la blessure_

Des fois, j'ai envie d'en finir. Je serais plus simple, de tout arrêter. La douleur de l'instant me ferait me cambrer et j'entrerai en osmose avec la terre. Je ne souffrirais plus. Je ne veux plus de ces larmes de synthèse, qui nous fait paraitre humains. Si j'en arrive là, alors tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'au moins une personne me regrettent réellement. Si ça devait arriver, je ne veux plus de fausse émotion. Je ne veux que du vrai, du cher, du fragile et du nécessaire. Mais je t'ai perdu. Et depuis, je t'e l'ai dit, je me hais. Et je sais que la plaie ne se refermera jamais, il n'y a qu'une façon de me soigner et toi seul le sais.

_Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux, en retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux._

_Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage, en échange je veux voler ton visage X3_

Prends mon âme, après tout elle t'appartient. Fais de moi ce dont tu as envie, laisse moi juste profiter du bonheur de vivre a tes cotés. Laisse-moi ce plaisir gratuit que celui de sentir une présence chaude à coté de moi dans mon lit. Prends-moi ma vie et tout ce que je peux voir. Mais laisse moi juste voir ton visage, aussi près que je le souhaite.

Voilà, tu es au courant Usagi-San. Je t'aime, oui, je t'aime. Ces trois petits mots si simples à dire que tu as longtemps recherché, je te les offre maintenant, autant que je t'offre mon cœur. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, tu es devenu indispensable. Je veux revenir avec toi. S'il-te-plait.

Cette lettre que j'ai choisis de t'envoyer, n'est pas simplement pour t'avouer mes sentiments. Je voulais également te prévenir. Te prévenir des actes que je compte faire. Je t'aime et la seule chose que je souhaite c'est revenir dans tes bras. Mais je sais que je t'ai blessé. Alors si tu ne veux plus de moi, je comprendrais. Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je partirai. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, l'endroit où j'irais est sans douleur. Peut-être y retrouverais-je mes parents, qui sait ?, j'aurais tellement de chose à leur raconter. Je veux également que tu saches que je ne cesserai jamais de penser a toi, où que je suis, et tu resteras a jamais mon seul et unique amour.

L'homme qui t'aime

Et que tu aimais

Misaki

P.S : J'attendrai ta réponse. Dans le cas où ta réponse serait négative, alors je te dis au revoir et bonne chance pour la suite. Soit heureux, je ne veux à présent que ton bonheur, avec moi ou un autre.

*Junjou romantica*

Merci d'avoir lu.

Si vous voulez, je vous fais une suite.

Mais attention, je carbure aux reviews (et ça sert a rien d'en poster plusieurs pour que j'aille plus vite, ça marche pas avec moi ! lool)


	2. The darkest nights

Suite de "Je te vends mon âme », toujours en chanson. Seconde chanson, peut-être un tube, pour Arum. Va-t-elle rester en haut du classement ?  
>Crédit : Misaki et Akihiko-San (je préfère l'appeler comme ça, c'est plus sympa), sont à Shungiku Nakamura. La chanson, c'est The darkest nights, du groupe As I lay dying.<br>C'est du métal, donc j'espère que vous allez aimer. Au fait, la traduction est de moi. Vu mon niveau en anglais, si quelqu'un de plus doué vois une faute, il faut me le dire !

*Junjou romantica*

Akihiko relu encore la lettre. Il avait toujours aimé Misaki, et il l'aimait toujours. Des disputes pour des broutilles, ils en avaient tout le temps, ce n'était pas la première fois. De toute façon, il avait pardonné à Misaki depuis longtemps.  
>Et il ne voulait surtout pas entendre parler de suicide.<br>Rapidement, l'homme descendit tout les étages de son immeuble et prit sa voiture direction Osaka.  
>Il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps devant l'immeuble de Takahiro. En effet, Misaki rentrait de ballade et il s'arrêta net quand il vit Akihiko, seul dans la rue déserte. Il laissa tomber le sac qu'il tenait à la main et se précipita dans les bras du plus âgé, que le choc fit légèrement recule.<br>Il sentait l'étudiant, incapable de dire un mot, mouiller son blouson de larmes. Akihiko la laissa faire, lui frottant le dos et lui embrassant le front, le rassurant. Ses sentiments pour le jeune avaient toujours été vrais et le seraient toujours. Alors, calmement, sans mouvement brusque, il lui prit le menton et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, baiser auquel Misaki répondit. Quand ils se séparèrent, le brun se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et posa son front contre celui de son amant.

**M**-Tu es venu.  
><strong>A<strong>-Je n'allai pas te laisser  
><strong>M<strong>-Je t'aime  
><strong>A<strong>- … ?  
><strong>M<strong>-Je t'aime tant  
><strong>A<strong>-Moi aussi Misaki, je t'aime.

Akihiko le prit dans ses bras, et ils restèrent un moment, dans le froid, enlacés, avant que Misaki ne se rende compte que ses doigts étaient gelés par le froid. Le romancier ramassa donc le sac que le plus jeune avait fait tomber et raccompagna son amour jusqu'à l'appartement de Ni-chan.

Après avoir passé Noël avec eux, Akihiko réussit à persuader Manami et Takahiro (surtout Takahiro) de ramener Misaki chez lui.

Aikawa-San venait d'ailleurs souvent chez eux. Elle avait été inquiète quand le jeune était revenu, encore pale et faible, mais les choux à la crème qu'elle lui avait offert et l'amour à satiété d'Usagi-San lui avait redonné des couleurs. Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qui faisait respecter ses délais à Akihiko, bien au contraire. Ce qui explique l'obligation pour la jeune femme de venir s'incruster dans les moments privés des deux hommes.  
>Un jour où elle était venue, corriger entre autre les feuilles manuscrites de son protégé, elle remarqua le regard vide de ce dernier. Il fixait Misaki de manière instante, suivant ses mouvements, sans raison apparente.<br>Sans raison ? Non. En fait il pensait. En particulier a ce que ça vie aurait été sans les mauvaises notes du garçon.  
>PDV Akihiko.<p>

_For so long I have felt alone__ (__car__trop longtemps je me suis senti seul__) __  
><em>_Content to live with unrest__ (__Me contentant de vivre dans l'agitation__) __  
><em>_Longing faded into countless nights__ (__Mes désirs fanant dans de nombreuses nuits__) __  
><em>_That buried my weary heart__ (__ça a enterré mon cœur lassé__) __  
><em>_But You brought an end__ (__Mais tu as mis un terme__) __  
><em>_To this dead hour__ (__À ce moment là__) __  
><em>_And meaning to a calloused life __ (__Et donné un sens à cette vie douloureuse__)__  
><em>

Depuis qu'il est là, ma vie a bien changé. En fait, c'était le seul qui peut lire dans mon cœur. Et avant ça … avant ça j'étais vide. Je me suis senti trop souvent seul. En conflit permanent avec ma famille, je vivais dans cette agitation. Et l'amour non-partagé que je portais si désespérément a Takahiro me détruisait de l'intérieur, mes envies et mes désirs fanaient pour lui laisser place. Tout ces problèmes, même si comparé a autre, sont mineurs, tout ça a enterré mon cœur fatigué.  
>Mais toi, tu arrivais à les voir. Tu étais réceptif à mes changements d'humeur et tu savais quoi faire, alors qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis quelques mois. Et quand Takahiro nous as annoncé qu'il allait se marier, toi seul a trouvé la faille qui s'était creusé dans mon cœur. Et tu as pleuré pour moi, alors que tu étais complètement étranger à ma situation. Je t'ai embrassé pour te faire arrêter de pleurer, un baiser auquel tu n'as pas réagis tout de suite. Puis j'ai pleuré dans tes bras. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que je devais tourner la page, parce que c'est toi qui as enfin mis un terme a ces moments là et qui as donné un sens à ma vie devenue douloureuse.<p>

_Held in Your arms__ (__Tenu dans tes bras__) __  
><em>_But too far from my heart __ (__Mais trop loin de mon cœur__)_

Je te sentais près de moi physiquement, mais ton cœur semblait si loin du mien. Mais en fait, je sais que tu me cachais tes sentiments à mon égard.

_These thoughts will carry me through__ (__Ces réflexions me porteront à travers__) __  
><em>_The darkest nights__ (__Les nuits les plus sombres__) __  
><em>_While your eyes rest in … __(__Alors que tes yeux se reposent dans …__) __  
><em>_These thoughts will carry me through__ (__Ces réflexions me porteront à travers__) __  
><em>_The darkest nights __ (__Les nuits les plus sombres__) __  
><em>_While your eyes rest in mine__ (__Alors que tes yeux se reposent dans les miens__)_

C'est bizarre, quand je pense comme ça, à toi, à nous, j'ai l'impression que ça m'aidera à traverser les mauvaises périodes. Oui, comme si ça m'aidait à traverser les nuits les plus sombres. Mais c'est encore plus efficace quand tu me regarde dans les yeux, autant pour des regards volés que pour plusieurs secondes.

_I remember the way You looked at me__ (__Je me souviens de la façon dont tu me regardais__) __  
><em>_And the way You drew__ (__Et la façon dont tu as dessiné,__)_

_Drew me close__ (__dessiné mon attirance__) __  
><em>_With one deep sigh__ (__Avec un profond soupir__)_

_Scattering pieces of my __ (__En dispersant les morceaux de mon__) __  
><em>_My restless mind __(__Mon esprit inquiet__) __  
><em>_Forgetting all that we have left behind__ (__En oubliant tout ce que nous avons laissé en arrière__)__  
><em>_We have left behind__ (__Nous avons laissé en arrière__)__  
><em>_We have left behind__ (__Nous avons laissé en arrière__)__  
><em>_We have left behind__ (__Nous avons laissé en arrière__)_

Je me souviens encore de la façon dont tu me regardais, pendant notre première fois. Enfin, ta première fois. Tu me demandais de m'arrêter, malgré les gémissements qui te trahissaient. Et au moment où j'ai pris ta main pour que tu puisses sentir ce cœur qui ne battait que pour toi, j'ai vu, comme dessiné, dans tes yeux, un symbole de mon attirance pour toi, juste avant que tu ne les ferme pour pousser un profond soupir. Tu te sentais tout sale et tout mouillé, et me sentir en toi brisait mon esprit et le dispersait, en oubliant tout ce qui aurait pu s'être passé, comme mon amour pour ton frère et les souffrances qui en découlaient.

_These thoughts will carry me through__ (__Ces réflexions me porteront à travers__) __  
><em>_The darkest nights__ (__Les nuits les plus sombres__) __  
><em>_While Your eyes rest in __ (__Alors que tes yeux se reposent dans …__)_

Mais c'est vrai, peut-être que ces pensées sur toi me porteront a travers les plus sombres des nuits, quand tes yeux reposent dans …  
><strong>A<strong>-Akihiko-sensei, concentrez-vous un peu !  
>PDV Normal<br>Le blanc détourna un peu les yeux de son cadet, qui avait commencé à mettre son tablier en vue de faire la cuisine, et reporta son attention sur la jolie femme en face de lui. Il prit la feuille de papier corrigée qu'elle lui tendait et y jeta un œil. Ses pensées lui revinrent a l'esprit et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.  
>Misaki éternua soudainement, avant de se relaver la main et de continuer a couper ses aubergines. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'il dormirait peu ce soir. Il espérait seulement que, le lendemain, les autres élèves ne remarqueront pas qu'il aura du mal à marcher.<p>

*Junjou romantica*

Eh oui, quand on éternue, on se lave les mains, surtout s'il y a des morceaux (oui je sais c'est dégoutant) ! Misaki est un gentil garçon.  
>J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bon la musique est spéciale mais le refrain est mieux.<br>La prochaine piste de l'album sera sur le couple d'égoist. Mes préférés !  
>A bientôt.<p>

P.S : N'oubliez pas les reviews !


	3. Lento

Troisième chanson pour Arum, elle aussi aux tops des charts Europe.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agit du couple de Junjou égoist. Et comme j'ai choisi espagnol en classe de quatrième (en France), je vais vous faire écouter une chanson en espagnol.

Crédits : Hiroki et Nowaki sont à Shungiku Nakamura. Kaya, est de moi et la chanson, qui s'appelle Lento est de Julieta Venegas.

*Junjou romantica*

La porte claqua violemment devant lui. Nowaki baissa doucement la tête. Hiroki s'était énervé contre lui et lui avait claqué la porte au nez, en lui hurlant de s'en aller. Le médecin, la mine triste, fit demi-tour en direction de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il était de nuit à l'hôpital, alors il partit au travail. Dans les vestiaires, il commença à enfiler sa blouse quand sa senpai entra dans la pièce. Cette jolie femme, accessoirement la confidente de Nowaki, le connaissais depuis l'orphelinat où ils avaient grandis ensemble, ils étaient meilleur amis et s'appelaient par leur prénoms. Et c'était parce que ce lien était si fort que la femme, de son prénom Kaya, remarqua tout de suite l'air triste qu'affichait le plus jeune. Elle lui sourit maternellement, comme pour le consoler.

**K**-ça va Nowaki ?  
><strong>N<strong>- …  
><strong>K<strong>-C'est à propos d'Hiro-San, j'imagine.

Le brun la regarda et opina légèrement. Kaya s'approcha de l'homme trop grand pour elle et lui frotta les bras avant de l'enlacer, le brun, habitué, se laissant totalement faire. Elle seule était au courant de leur liaison, son instinct féminin lui ayant permis de tout dévoiler. Et elle était devenue sa confidente, il lui parlait des problèmes de sa vie, du caractère colérique d'Hiro-San, jusqu'à la dureté des urgences. Et elle lui donnait des conseils, après tout, elle était psychologue à l'hôpital et avait une paire d'année de plus qu'Hiroki, Nowaki lui faisait confiance. De plus, il lui semblait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le comprendre.

**K**-Alors, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !  
><strong>N<strong>-On s'est fâchés.  
><strong>K<strong>-Qui s'est fâché le premier, lui ou toi ?  
><strong>N<strong>- … Lui.  
><strong>K<strong>-Sur quoi ça portait ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Je … je n'ai pas très bien compris. Il m'a dit que j'étais trop direct, mais après ça a dégénéré, et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.  
><strong>K<strong>-Tu m'as dit qu'il était colérique. Sa journée a surement été éprouvante pour lui, il devait être sur les nerfs. Et puis, ça veut peut-être dire qu'il voudrait que tu changes, qu'il a crié parce que son inconscient voulait te faire entrer ça dans la tête, mais qu'il s'est mal exprimé.  
><strong>N<strong>-Ah bon ? Tu pense que ça peut-être ça ?  
><strong>K<strong>-Tu sais, je suis psychologue et j'ai un diplôme en psychanalyse. Ce ne sont pas des sciences exactes, mais je sais quand même de quoi je parle ! Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas les gens direct.  
><strong>N<strong>-Quand je le lui ai demandé, il m'a seulement répondu qu'il n'y était pas habitué.

_Si__quieres__un__poco__de__ḿí__(__Si__tu__veux__un__peu__de__moi__)  
>Me<em>_deberías__esperar__(__Il__faut__que__tu__m__'__attendes__)  
>Y<em>_caminar__a__paso__lento,__muy__lento__(__Et__marcher__à__pas__lents,__très__lents__)  
>Y<em>_poco__a__poco__olvidar__(__Et__oublier__peu__à__peu__)  
>El<em>_tiempo__y__su__velocidad__(__Le__temps__et__sa__vitesse__)  
>Frenar<em>_el__ritmo,__ir__muy__lento,__más__lento__(__Freiner__le__rythme,__aller__très__lentement,__plus__lentement__)  
>Ser<em>_delicado__y__esperar__(__Être__délicat__et__attendre__)  
>Dame<em>_tiempo__para__darte__(__Donne__moi__du__temps__pour__te__donner__)  
>Todo<em>_lo__que__tengo__(__Tout__ce__que__j__'__ai__)_

**K**-Et bien, peut-être que la colère lui as monté à la tête. Je vais te donner un bon conseil : Si tu veux un peu de lui, alors il faut que tu l'attendes. Marcher à son rythme, à pas lents, très lents. Parce que s'il voit que tu vas trop vite pour toi, ça va l'énerver. Il faut … Oui, il faut que tu oublies le temps et à quel point il passe vite, que tu te concentre sur vous deux, mais surtout que tu ailles a son rythme en l'attendant. Il faut que tu sois le plus délicat possible, surtout qu'apparemment, il faut le prendre avec des pincettes. Donne lui, du temps, pour qu'il puisse te donner tout ce qu'il a.

_Si__quieres__un__poco__de__ḿí__(__Si__tu__veux__un__peu__de__moi__)  
>Dame<em>_paciencia__y__verás__(__donne-moi__de__la__patience__et__tu__verras__)  
>Será<em>_mejor__que__andar__corriendo,__levantar__vuelo__(__Ce__sera__mieux__qu__'__avancer__en__courant__ou__décoller__)  
>Y<em>_poco__a__poco__olvidar__(__Et__oublier__peu__à__peu__)  
>El<em>_tiempo__y__su__velocidad__(__Le__temps__et__sa__vitesse__)  
>Frenar<em>_el__ritmo,__ir__muy__lento,__cada__vez__más__lento__(__Freiner__le__rythme,__aller__très__lentement,__toujours__plus__lentement__)  
>Ser<em>_delicado__y__esperar__(__Être__délicat__et__attendre__)  
>Dame<em>_tiempo__para__darte__(__Donne__moi__du__temps__pour__te__donner__)  
>Todo<em>_lo__que__tengo__(__Tout__ce__que__j__'__ai__)_

**K**-Je pense que, si tu veux qu'il soit totalement à toi dans le sens où il te dira tout, soit patient. Et … je pense vraiment que ce sera bien mieux qu'avancer en courant ou décoller trop vite. Prend ton temps avec lui et ne prête pas attention au temps qui passe. Si tu freine le rythme, que tu ailles lentement, toujours plus lentement, alors ce sera mieux pour vous deux et votre couple. Après tout, il n'est pas aussi rapide que toi, donc, tu dois l'attendre et être délicat. Progresser au même rythme dans votre relation tout les deux vous permettra de vous y épanouir tout les deux, au lieu de vous engueuler tout le temps. Comme ça, il pourra te donner tout ce qu'il possède.

_Si__me__hablas__de__amor__(__Si__tu__me__parle__d__'__amour__)  
>Si<em>_suavizas__mi__vida__(__Si__tu__adoucis__ma__vie__)  
>No<em>_estaré__mas__tiempo__(__je__ne__resterai__pas__plus__longtemps__)  
>Sin<em>_saber__que__siento__(__Sans__savoir__que__je__ressens__)  
>Ser<em>_delicado__y__esperar__(__Être__délicat__et__attendre__)  
>Dame<em>_tiempo__para__darte__(__Donne__moi__du__temps__pour__te__donner__)  
>Todo<em>_lo__que__tengo__(__Tout__ce__que__j__'__ai__)_

**K**-Tu devrais peut-être aussi lui parler d'amour. Et si tu adoucis sa vie, alors il va surement faire plus d'attention à ses sentiments comme aux tiens. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que ça va s'arranger. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui m'a dit a quel point tu l'avais fait souffrir quand tu es partis en Amérique pour tes études. Ça veut dire qu'il tient énormément à toi, et qu'il ne risque pas de te lâcher de sitôt. Mais fait attention, parce qu'a trop tirer sur la corde, elle va se casser.

**N**-Oui, d'accord.  
><strong>K<strong>-Alors, on va voir si tu as suivi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que tu fasses ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Je dois me mettre à son rythme, sinon notre relation risque d'en pâtir.

Kaya se leva et passa sa main dans les cheveux de jais du brun. Elle lui souri et l'embrassa sur le front, comme quand ils étaient jeunes. Oui, Nowaki était un garçon très intelligent, il saurait quoi faire avec son compagnon. La jeune femme retira sa blouse et la raccrocha dans son armoire, pendant que l'autre enfilait la sienne. Une urgence appela le plus jeune et il sortit précipitamment de la pièce. La jeune femme fit un dernier signe d'au revoir à Nowaki avant de sortir de la pièce. Ses chaussures à talons hauts résonnaient dans le couloir quand elle arriva dans le hall.

Hiroki était lui-même dans le hall. En fait, il s'était trouvé trop dur. Alors après avoir été en pleine bataille entre son amour et sa fierté, l'amour avait gagné (l'amour est toujours vainqueur) et il était parti à l'hôpital pour s'excuser. Mais comme il n'avait trouvé Nowaki nulle-part, il s'était assis. Mais peut-être que cette femme, que toute les infirmières appelaient Docteur, pourrait l'aider. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

**H**-Bonjour docteur.  
><strong>K<strong>-Bonsoir. Si vous êtes un patient, désolé mais il va falloir attendre demain.  
><strong>H<strong>-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je voulais savoir où je pourrais trouver Nowaki.

La jeune femme fut un peu déstabilisée quand elle entendit le nom de son ami. Pas Docteur Kusama, mais Nowaki. Il devait sans aucun doute être le fameux Hiro-San.

**K**-Il est actuellement aux urgences pour un patient, et ne peux pas se déplacer. Mais si vous voulez, je peux lui transmettre un message.  
><strong>H<strong>-Je … Dites lui, que je regrette, que j'étais stressé et que je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver comme ça et je lui demande de m'excuser.  
><strong>K<strong>-Pas de problème, je transmettrai. De la part de qui ?  
><strong>H<strong>-Eh bien, dites juste Hiro-San, il comprendra.

Kaya lui sourit et lui promit que Nowaki serai au courant. Elle retourna au vestiaire et écrivit le mot sur une feuille qu'elle posa sur le manteau de l'homme. Oui, encore une fois, elle avait eu raison. Elle poussa un long soupir. Mais que serai devenu leur vie de couple sans elle ?


	4. Tabou

Fourth track ! Aujourd'hui, sortie de mon troisième tube ! Accrochez-vous, laissez-vous emportez par mon son (c'est pas le mien, mais après tout, on s'en fiche)

Crédit : Pour Misaki et Akihiko, ils appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura. La chanson est une chanson de Superbus et elle s'appelle Taboo.

*Junjou romantica*

Un après-midi, deux corps encore épuisés l'un contre l'autre. Le plus grand déposa un bisou sur le front de son amoureux qui se renfrogna. Pour la taquinerie, le premier fit un autre bisou sur le nez, puis les pommettes et l'embrassa, poussé par la réactivité de son compagnon. Celui-ci, entièrement conscient de ce qui allait se passer à nouveau, roula sur la cote sur le matelas et traversa rapidement la chambre pour se rhabiller, tout ça sous le regard dévorant d'Akihiko. Ce dernier se coucha, allumant une cigarette. Misaki posa la main sur la poignée de la porte

**A**-Alors, ça t'a plu ?

Le brun se figea sur place. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui lui avait posé cette question se gênante.

**M**-Pardon ?  
><strong>A<strong>-Je t'ai demandé si c'était bien.  
><strong>M<strong>- …  
><strong>A<strong>-Allez, dis-moi. Je veux savoir !  
><strong>M<strong>-Je … ce n'est pas des choses qu'on dit comme ça, ça ne se fait pas.

_On dit jamais que l'on aime ça__  
>Tout l'monde le sait, mais on ne le dit pas<br>Tout l'monde le fait, tout l'monde le sait, mais ça ne dure pas  
>Tout l'monde le fait, tout l'monde le sait, mais jamais ça ne va … woh<br>On donne, donne, donne des limites à tout  
>Je vous ordonne de parler de tout<br>Même des sujets qui vexent, un peu de tout et de sexe  
>Un peu de tout … des sujets tabous<em>

**A**-Oh c'est bon, on est entre nous. On dit jamais que l'on aime ça en public, ça ne se dit pas. Mais tout le monde le sait. Et tout le monde le fait. Mais ça ne dure pas ou ça ne va jamais.

Misaki ne sentait pas que, dans son dos, Usagi-San se levait, nu comme un ver. Il s'approcha de lui et lui enlaça les hanches. Le plus jeune frémit au contact de la peau de son visage contre le torse chaud de son aimé.

**A**-Tu sais, Misaki, on donne des limites a tout. Alors je t'ordonne de me parler de tout. Même des sujets qui pourrait vexer, un peu de tout, ou même de …

Le brun frissonna et son visage vira au rouge quand Akihiko chuchota sensuellement le mot « sexe » dans son oreille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait lui parler de tout avec lui et même des sujets tabous.

_On dit jamais, qu'on y pense tout l'temps__  
>Tout l'monde le fait et bien trop souvent<br>Insatisfait tout le monde l'est, mais on va de l'avant  
>Tout l'monde le sait, tout l'monde le fait jusqu'à trouver le bon … woh<br>On donne, donne, donne des limites à tout  
>Je vous ordonne de parler de tout<br>Même des sujets qui vexent, un peu de tout et de sexe  
>Un peu de tout … des sujets tabous<em>

**A**-Personne ne te dit qu'il y pense, pourtant. Chacun y pense tout le temps, moi le premier. Et puis tout le monde le fait, bien trop souvent pourtant.

Le plus jeune étouffa un gémissement pendant qu'Akihiko lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre le corps chaud qui le serrait dans ses bras, corps chaud dont le sourire s'étirait et dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur carnassière.

**A**-Tout le monde peut-être insatisfait, mais on va de l'avant. Et tout le monde le fait jusqu'à trouver le bon, moi y compris. Tu as le droit de me dire que je t'ai insatisfait, ça ne me dérangerait pas.  
><strong>M<strong>- … Quoi ? Bâtard ! Je vais te …mmh

Akihiko venait juste de couper court a la flopée d'insultes qu'allait lui gratifier son amant d'une façon plutôt plaisante en l'embrassant. Si Misaki essayait de se pencher en arrière pour s'en aller, Akihiko le suivait dans son mouvement sans le lâcher, comme une espèce de jeu entre eux deux

_On dit jamais que l'on aime ça__  
>Tout l'monde le sait, mais on ne le dit pas<br>Tout l'monde le sait, tout l'monde le fait, mais ça ne va pas  
>Tout l'monde le sait, tout l'monde le fait, alors racontez moi ! … woh<br>On donne, donne, donne des limites à tout  
>Je vous ordonne de parler de tout<br>Même des sujets qui vexent, un peu de tout et de sexe  
>Un peu de tout …<br>On donne, donne, donne des limites à tout  
>Je vous ordonne de parler de tout<br>Même des sujets qui vexent, un peu de tout et de sexe  
>Un peu de tout … des sujets tabous<em>

Après tout c'est vrai, on ne dit jamais que l'on aime ça, même si tout le monde le sait. Fatigué du jeu, le plus jeune se laissa prendre à la danse. La danse étant l'expression verticale d'un désir horizontal, ils avaient sauté la première étape. A la fin, essoufflé et en sueur, Misaki réalisa, qu'encore une fois, Usagi avait eu ce qu'il voulait. En même temps, il avait eu de bons arguments.

**A**-Alors ?  
><strong>M<strong>-Alors quoi ?  
><strong>A<strong>-ça t'a plu ?

Misaki tourna un peu la tête et haussa les sourcils avant de soupirer. Il était encore là ?

**A**-Raconte-moi tout !  
><strong>M<strong>-C'était …  
><strong>A<strong>-C'était ?  
><strong>M<strong>-C'était … bien. Vraiment bien.

Le plus jeune ne se rendit réellement compte de sa bêtise que lorsqu'il vit les yeux du blanc s'allumer. Aussi rapidement qu'il put, il ramassa ses vêtements et courut se barricader dans sa chambre. Non, il ne se laissera pas avoir une deuxième fois.


	5. Stand by me

Arum nous joue la carte de l'amour. Va-t-elle conquérir son public avec sa 6eme chanson.  
>Cette fois-ci, c'est un des slows les plus célèbres, une chanson d'amour intemporelle (selon moi). Si vous ne la connaissez pas, c'est qu'il vous manque un joli bagage musical.<br>Crédit : Misaki et Akihiko-san appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura. La chanson « Stand by me » est de Ben E. King.  
>Je pense que ça sent le vécu.<p>

*Junjou romantica*

La nuit. Plus sombre que le charbon, c'est la part des ténèbres de la journée et elle peu provoquer, dans certains cas, la peur. Toutefois, la lumière de la lune contrebalance souvent cette peur, c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est plutôt rare.  
>Misaki se retourna encore une fois dans son lit, manquant de réveiller l'homme qui dormait a ses cotés. Finalement il s'allongea sur le dos et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, il vit encore une fois ces rideaux qui cachaient la lumière de la lune.<br>Le jeune homme avait honte. Parce que pour lui, être effrayé par la nuit est une peur d'enfant, et ça ne faisait que le rabaisser. Toujours est-il qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et il soupçonnait fortement ces fameux rideaux d'en être la cause en lui cachant la lumière de la lune. Il soupira et se retourna encore une fois du coté extérieur du lit, avant de sentir le corps à coté de lui bouger et lui parler d'une voix endormie.

**A**-Misaki, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
><strong>M<strong>- … Peut-être que je devrais retourner dans mon lit.  
><strong>A<strong>-Pourquoi ?  
><strong>M<strong>-J'arrive pas a dormir.  
><strong>A<strong>-Tu crois vraiment que rentrer dans des draps froids vas t'aider ?  
><strong>M<strong>- … La lumière t'empêche de dormir. Et je pense que j'en ai besoin.  
><strong>A<strong>- … C'est tout ? Et bien figure toi que j'ai une solution.  
><strong>M<strong>-Tu ne pense quand même pas que je vais me laisser avoir avec une de tes métaphores pour les choses que tu me fais ?  
><strong>A<strong>-Je t'ai vraiment perverti mon ange. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas ça. Rapproche-toi !

L'étudiant se rapprocha du plus vieux, avec une prudence exagérée. Celui-ci le prit doucement dans ses bras et se coucha. Akihiko plaça sa main dans ces cheveux bruns si doux qu'il aimait tant toucher. Il avait placé sa tête au-dessus de celle de son amant et sentait sa respiration se calmer au fur et à mesure que le jeune garçon prenne confiance en l'écrivain et qu'il se calme.

**A**-Endors-toi maintenant.

L'étudiant sentait la grande main chaude du plus grand sur sa tête et sa poitrine qui se levait au rythme de ses respirations.

_When__the__night__has__come__(Quand__la__nuit__arrive)_  
><em>And<em>_the__land__is__dark_(_Et__que__le__sol__est__sombre)_  
><em>And<em>_the__moon__is__the__only__light__we__see_ (_Et__que__la__lune__est__la__seule__lumière__que__nous__voyons)_  
><em>No<em>_I__won__'__t__be__afraid_ (_Non,__je__n'aurai__pas__peur)_  
><em>Oh<em>_I__won__'__t__be__afraid_ (_Oh,__je__n'aurai__pas__peur)_  
><em>Just<em>_as__long__as__you__stand_ (_Tant__que__tu__restes)_  
><em>Stand<em>_by__me_ (_Tu__restes__contre__moi)_

_And__darling,__darling_ (_Alors__chéri,__chéri)_  
><em>Stand<em>_by__me_ (_Reste__contre__moi)_  
><em>Oh,<em>_stand__by__me_ (_Oh,__reste__contre__moi)_  
><em>Oh,<em>_stand,__stand__by__me,__stand__by__me_ (_Oh,__reste,__reste__contre__moi,__reste__contre__moi)_

Il se sentait bien, dans cette position, contre Akihiko qui s'était déjà rendormi. Comme il était, à respirer l'odeur de l'être qu'il aimait, il se fichait complètement de la nuit qui était tombée. Il se fichait aussi que le sol soit sombre et que seul un rayon de lumière lunaire éclairait la chambre parce qu'il n'avait pas peur. Son visage se décomposa tout a fait quand il arriva a la rapide conclusion que c'était grâce à Usagi-San qu'il se sentait aussi bien, que c'était grâce à leur « amour ». Mais le blanc endormi ne le lâchait pas et l'empêchait de s'éloigner de lui. Alors Misaki n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se remettre dans la même position qu'avant, collé au torse de l'écrivain. Il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas peur tant qu'il serait dans ses bras.

_If__the__sky__that__we__look__upon_ (_Si__le__ciel__que__nous__regardons__d'en__bas)_  
><em>Should<em>_tumble__and__fall_ (_Pouvait__dégringoler__et__tomber)_  
><em>And<em>_the__mountain__should__crumble__to__the__sea_ (_Ou__si__les__montagnes__pouvaient__s'écrouler__dans__la__mer)_  
><em>I<em>_won__'__t__cry,__I__won__'__t__cry_ (_Je__ne__pleurerai__pas,__je__ne__pleurerai__pas)_  
><em>No,<em>_I__won__'__t__shed__a__tear_ (_Non,__je__ne__verserai__pas__une__larme)_  
><em>Just<em>_as__long__as__you__stand_(_Tant__que__tu__restes)_  
><em>Stand<em>_by__me_ (_Tu__restes__contre__moi)_

_And__darling,__darling_ _(__Alors__chéri,__chéri)_  
><em>Stand<em>_by__me_ (_Reste__contre__moi)_  
><em>Oh,<em>_stand__by__me_ (_Oh,__reste__contre__moi)_  
><em>Oh,<em>_stand__by__me,__stand__by__me_ (_Oh,__reste,__reste__contre__moi,__reste__contre__moi)_

Instinctivement, le plus jeune serra un peu plus Akihiko contre lui. Ses sentiments étant plus forts que sa raison, il resta dans cette position pendant un long moment, les respirations des deux hommes devenaient simultanées. Misaki sentait de la sécurité dans ces bras chaud qui le réconfortait. Il serra un peu plus le corps de son amant contre lui, s'assoupissant. Autour de lui, le monde pouvait s'effondrer, le ciel pouvait tomber ou même les montagnes s'écrouler dans la mer qu'il ne pleurerait pas. Si la fin du monde pouvait arriver, ainsi enlacés, les deux hommes pouvaient soit mourir, soit survivre, mais ils resteraient ensemble. Inconsciemment, l'étudiant respirait l'odeur du plus âgé, imprégnant son odorat de ce sentiment de protection. Tant qu'il resterait près de l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne pleurerait pas. Réconforté par ses pensées, le brun finit par s'endormir.

_Whenever__you__'__re__in__trouble__(__A__chaque__fois__que__tu__es__malheureux__)__  
>Won<em>_'__t__you__stand__by__me,__oh__stand__by__me__(__Pourquoi__ne__resterai-tu__pas__contre__moi,__oh__reste__contre__moi__)_

_Ce__qu__'__il__ne__savait__pas,__c__'__était__qu__'__a__ses__cotés,__Akihiko__veillait__au__sommeil__de__son__ange.__Quand__il__eut__fermé__les__yeux,__le__blanc__passa__doucement__la__main__dans__ses__cheveux__et__déposa__un__léger__baiser__sur__son__front._

_**A**__-A__chaque__fois__que__tu__as__un__problème__de__ce__genre,__pourquoi__ne__pas__simplement__venir__contre__moi__et__t__'__y__serrer,__hein ?_

_Il__caressa__tendrement__la__joue__de__son__bien-aimé,__y__déposa__un__baiser__et__reposa__la__tête__sur__l__'__oreiller,__afin__de__pouvoir__s__'__endormir__à__son__tour._


	6. My name is Luka

Une chanson triste, pour Arum. Cette performance lui permettra peut-être d'attendrir le cœur de ses fans.

Woah ! J'arrive pas à croire que vous me suivez depuis le début (moi qui pensait que ça allait faire un bide complet ^^). Bon, c'est fini, au contraire. On à fait un bout de chemin mais pas le plus grand. Je vais rester fidèle à moi-même en essayant de mettre une petite touche d'humour (parce que sinon c'est pas drôle (principe de l'humour)), et surtout, je vais varier au maximum le style des chansons. Je vais également essayer de ne pas trop écrire.

Bien sur, je vous remercie tous de me suivre et d'avoir commenter, même si je regrette un peu de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre en bonne et due forme.  
>Pour cette fois-ci, la chanson n'a pas de rapport avec ma propre vie, je touche du bois.<p>

Crédit : Nowaki et Hiroki sont à Shungiku Nakamura. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que Luka est à moi, puisque je n'ai pas choisis le caractère. La chanson « My name is Luka » ou « Luka » appartient à Suzanne Vegas.  
><strong>Information<strong>**importante :** Je vois d'ici les remarques sur la traduction : « t'as marqué premier étage pour second floor » et moi je vous dirai « oui, j'ai mit premier étage pour second floor ». Pourquoi ? Parce que les américains comptent les planchers, pas les étages. Le first floor, pour eux, est le rez-de-chaussée pour nous. Donc le second floor désigne l'étage au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée, soit le premier étage.

*Junjou romantica*

Nowaki prit sa tasse de café encore chaude dans ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres. En face de lui, son amant ouvrait les lettres, râlant à chaque facture qu'il découvrait. Le professeur prit une autre des lettres. Comme elle était adressée à Nowaki, il lui montra la lettre pour lui demander la permission de l'ouvrir, demande auquel le brun répondit positivement. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucun secret à avoir l'un pour l'autre. Hiroki prit le couteau et ouvrit un coté de l'enveloppe avant de commencer à lire la lettre. Et si ça avait été possible, il aurait encore plus froncé les yeux. Devants le silence de la salle, Nowaki avala le morceau de tartine qu'il mâchait et prit la parole.

**N**-Il y a un problème ?  
><strong>H<strong>-Qui est Luka Hideson ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Luka ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?  
><strong>H<strong>-Eh bien la lettre dit qu'il est entré dans un lycée du Michigan.  
><strong>N<strong>- Oh, il a réussi. Je savais qu'il pouvait y arriver.  
><strong>H<strong>-Tu étais proche de lui ?  
><strong>N<strong>-C'était mon voisin de l'étage du dessus quand j'étais en Amérique. Il était battu par son père, alors il venait souvent dormir chez moi.  
><strong>H<strong>-C'était un enfant ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Il n'avait que 15 ans, mais un grand rêve. Je suis content pour lui qu'il s'en soit sorti.

Hiroki mit la lettre de coté et continua à ouvrir les autres lettres. Nowaki, lui, pensait à Luka et à la prière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Les cheveux blonds avaient interpelés Nowaki qui, à Tokyo, n'en avait que très rarement vu, et les yeux bridés de l'étudiant intéressaient grandement l'adolescent. Mais il n'avait pas fait attention l'un a l'autre, il savait juste qu'ils avaient chacun un voisin qu'ils reconnaîtraient du premier coup d'œil.

*Flashback*

Nowaki rentrait de l'université. Il était fatigué d'avoir marché. Quand il entra dans le pallier, il vit le jeune garçon sur le pallier, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps et semblant pas vouloir s'arrêter. Le brun s'approcha de lui, pour le réconforter, quand il vit toutes les ecchymoses sur ses bras d'adolescent.

_My__name__is__luka__(__Je__m'appelle__Luka__)__  
><em>_I__live__on__the__second__floor__(__J__e__vis__au__premier__étage__)  
><em>_I__live__upstairs__from__you__(__Je__vis__au-dessus__de__toi__)  
><em>_Yes__i__think__you've__seen__me__before__(__Oui__je__pense__que__tu__m'as__déjà__vu__auparavant__)  
><em>_If__you__hear__something__late__at__night__(__Si__tu__entends__quelque__chose__tard__dans__la__nuit__)  
><em>_Some__kind__of__trouble,__some__kind__of__fight__(__Un__certain__désordre__un__certain__combat__)__  
><em>_Just__don't__ask__me__what__it__was__(__Surtout__ne__me__demande__pas__ce__que__c'était__)__(x3)_

**N**-Bonjour toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
><strong>L<strong>-Lu-Luka.  
><strong>N<strong>-Où est-ce que tu habites ?  
><strong>L<strong>-Au premier. Juste au dessus de chez vous.  
><strong>N<strong>- On s'est déjà vu tout les deux, non ?  
><strong>L<strong>-Oui, je crois.  
><strong>N<strong>- …  
><strong>L<strong>- …  
><strong>N<strong>-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
><strong>L<strong>-RIEN !  
>Le jeune garçon s'était brusquement levé, dévoilant plusieurs hématomes, en particulier sur les joues et l'œil droit. Les bleus de ses jambes avaient des couleurs différentes, montrant l'ancienneté de certains coups. Ses larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues et il semblait instable sur ses jambes qui tremblaient. Quand Nowaki esquissa un pas pour se rapprocha de lui, le garçon recula. Soudain, il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même, comme gêné.<p>

**L**-Si … si tu entends quelque chose tard dans la nuit, s'il-te-plait, ne me demande pas ce que c'était.

Il s'enfui, laissant Nowaki seul sur le perron. Et effectivement, l'étudiant entendit des cris pendant la nuit, un bruit de bagarre. Et le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

_I__think__it's__'cause__i'm__clumsy__(__Je__pense__que__c'est__parce__que__je__suis__maladroit__)  
><em>_I__try__not__to__talk__too__loud__(__J'essaye__de__ne__pas__parler__trop__fort__)  
><em>_Maybe__it's__because__i'm__crazy__(__Peut__être__que__c'est__parce__que__je__suis__fou__)  
><em>_I__try__not__to__act__too__proud__(__J'essaye__de__ne__pas__agir__trop__fièrement__)  
><em>_They__only__hit__until__you__cry__(__Ils__frappent__seulement__jusqu'à__ce__que__tu__pleures__)  
><em>_And__after__that__you__don't__ask__why__(__Et__ensuite__tu__ne__poses__plus__de__questions__)  
><em>_You__just__don't__argue__anymore__(__Tu__n'essayes__même__plus__de__te__battre__)__(x3)_

Le lendemain, il revit Luka. Le blond était assis contre sa porte et semblait l'attendre. Ses bras était couverts de blessures, plus que la veille. Même s'il ne pleurait pas, c'est avec les yeux rouges et gonflés qu'il demanda à Nowaki de le laisser rentrer dans l'appartement. Le brun lui ouvrit la porte et lui apporta une tasse de lait.

**L**-Dis, tu viens d'où ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Moi ? Du Japon.  
><strong>L<strong>-Le Japon ? C'est loin d'ici, non ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Pas tellement. Si tu vas en Californie, à San Diego, et que tu vas tout droit en bateau, tu arrive au Japon. Et toi, tu viens d'où ?  
><strong>L<strong>-Je suis né à New-York, mais ma mère vient de Norvège. T'es déjà allé en Norvège ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Non, je n'ai jamais visité l'Europe.  
><strong>L<strong>-ça doit être joli. Ma mère me disait qu'il faisait toujours froid là-bas, et qu'il y avait beaucoup de neige. Elle me racontait aussi que là-bas, quand les hommes ont commencé à y habiter, il faisait si froid que le soleil leur a donné certain de ces rayons pour leur tenir chaud. Et que c'est pour ça que maintenant, les norvégiens sont tous blonds.  
><strong>N<strong>-Comme toi.  
><strong>L<strong>-Comme moi !  
><strong>N<strong>-Dis, pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi ?  
><strong>L<strong>- …  
><strong>N<strong>-Tu sais, je sais garder un secret. Si c'est quelque chose que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache, je te promets de ne rien dire.  
><strong>L<strong>-J'essaye de faire les choses à peu près bien. Même si je sais que je suis trop jeune pour les faire entièrement, je les fais.  
><strong>N<strong>-De quoi tu parles ?  
><strong>L<strong>-Mais parfois, j'ai les mains qui tremblent, alors je casse des choses. Et … J'essaye de ne pas parler trop fort. IL me dit que je suis fou, malade. Alors j'essaye de ne pas être trop fier. IL ne va pas plus loin mais ça … Je ne peux plus lutter, c'est trop dur. Je … je dois m'en aller !  
><strong>N<strong>-Hein ! Attend un peu !

L'adolescent sauta sur ses pieds, faisant tomber la couverture qui lui couvrait les jambes, et s'enfui en direction de la porte. Nowaki essaya de le rattraper, malheureusement trop lent pour le jeune garçon assez souple pour passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
>La nuit, L'étudiant entendit une nouvelle fois ces bruits, accompagnés de quelques cris. Il était triste de ne pas pouvoir intervenir.<p>

_Yes__i__think__i'm__okay__(__Oui__je__pense__que__ça__va__aller__)__  
><em>_I__walked__into__the__door__again__(__Je__me__suis__encore__cogné__contre__la__porte__)  
><em>_If__you__ask__that's__what__i'll__say__(__Du__moins,__si__tu__demandes__c'est__ce__que__je__dirai__)  
><em>_And__it's__not__your__business__anyway__(__Et__ce__ne__sont__pas__tes__affaires__de__toute__façon__)  
><em>_I__guess__i'd__like__to__be__alone__(__Je__devine__que__j'aimerais__être__seul__)  
><em>_With__nothing__broken,__nothing__thrown__(__Sans__rien__de__cassé,__rien__de__jeté__)  
><em>_Just__don't__ask__me__how__i__am__(__Seulement__ne__me__demande__pas__comment__je__me__sens__)__(x3)_

Nowaki n'avait pas revu l'adolescent pendant plus d'un mois. Et certaines des nuits étaient devenues plus calmes, le brun n'entendait plus de bruits.  
>Un jour qu'il était rentré tôt, il vit Luka, au bord de l'évanouissement, la lèvre supérieure gonflée et ouverte. Quand le blond l'aperçut, il essaya vainement de s'enfuir. Nowaki le rattrapa aisément et l'empêcha de tomber dans la perte de connaissance qui suivit. L'interne le porta jusqu'à son appartement et le coucha dans son lit, avant de soigner sa lèvre.<br>Quand le jeune se réveilla, il fut surpris de se trouver dans un lit chaud, le corps couvert de bandages et de pansement. Il se leva, avant de retomber sur le matelas, épuisé. Il sentait que sa lèvre avait été soigné et su tout de suite par qui quand il vit Nowaki arriver, un plat de pâte dans les mains. Le brun lui tendit l'assiette et s'assit sur le bord du lit, afin de pouvoir le voir manger, ce que le blond faisait avec grand appétit.  
>A la fin du repas, il posa sa fourchette et poussa un soupir d'aise. La nourriture encore chaude lui faisait du bien.<p>

**N**-ça va mieux ?  
><strong>L<strong>-Oui, merci beaucoup Nowaki.  
><strong>N<strong>-Dis-moi, comment tu t'es fais ça ?  
><strong>L<strong>-Je … Je me suis cogné contre la porte.

Nowaki fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans les yeux du plus jeune. Luka fut surpris de voir a quel point les yeux bleus de Nowaki, en général chaleureux, pouvaient devenir si froid, si glacial.

**N**-Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi.  
><strong>L<strong>- …  
><strong>N<strong>-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?  
><strong>L<strong>-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, tais toi !  
><strong>N<strong>-Luka …  
><strong>L<strong>-Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'endure, arrête de vouloir t'occuper de moi. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide extérieure et la seule personne à qui j'ai donné ma confiance semble vouloir se débarrasser de moi le plus vite possible. Je n'ai rien fais pour mériter ça … rien.  
><strong>N<strong>-Luka, tu devrais en parler, je pourrais surement t'aider.  
><strong>L<strong>-Laisse-moi. Je veux être seul. Je ne veux plus subir tout ça.

Nowaki posa la main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et lui adressa un regard paternel. Il avait toujours aimé les enfants, c'est pour ça qu'une partie de son salaire partait dans l'orphelinat qui l'avait jadis accueilli. Luka resserra ses jambes contre lui, dans une posture protectrice. Le japonais le força alors à le regarder dans les yeux, conservant ce même regard et le plus jeune craqua. Son corps entier se secoua de spasmes et les larmes chaudes qu'il versait commençaient à tracer de long sillons sur ses joues  
>Alors Nowaki agit comme il sut qu'il fallait, comme le père que le jeune new-yorkais aurait du avoir : il le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.<br>Une fois que Luka avait fini de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, l'étudiant lui prit les épaules et le força à le regarder, dans un sourire réconfortant.

**N**- … Explique moi tout.

_My__name__is__luka__(__Je__m'appelle__Luka__)__  
><em>_I__live__on__the__second__floor__(_J_e__vis__au__premier__étage__)  
><em>_I__live__upstairs__from__you__(__Je__vis__au-dessus__de__toi__)  
><em>_Yes__i__think__you've__seen__me__before__(__Oui__je__pense__que__tu__m'as__déjà__vu__auparavant__)  
><em>_If__you__hear__something__late__at__night__(__Si__tu__entends__quelque__chose__tard__dans__la__nuit__)  
><em>_Some__kind__of__trouble,__some__kind__of__fight__(__Un__certain__désordre__un__certain__combat__)__  
><em>_Just__don't__ask__me__what__it__was__(__Surtout__ne__me__demande__pas__ce__que__c'était__)__(x3)_

_They__only__hit__until__you__cry__(__Ils__frappent__seulement__jusqu'à__ce__que__tu__pleures__)  
><em>_And__after__that__you__don't__ask__why__(__Et__ensuite__tu__ne__poses__plus__de__questions__)  
><em>_You__just__don't__argue__anymore__(__tu__n'essayes__même__plus__de__te__battre__)__(x3)_

**L**-Je m'appelle Luka. Je ne vis au premier qu'avec mon père, parce que ma mère est morte. Si tu entends des bruits de bagarre, ça veux dire que j'ai encore fais une erreur et que mon père me bat. Je ne veux pas en parler parce que ça me fais mal. Ils … ils s'y mettent a plusieurs, avec des amis a lui. Et ils frappent jusqu'à me voir pleurer. J'essaye de ne pas avoir trop de fierté, j'essaye de ne pas retenir mes larmes quand je les sens venir.  
><strong>N<strong>-Tu n'essaye pas de résister ?  
><strong>L<strong>-A un moment donné, tu ne te pose même plus la question. Tu n'essaye même plus de te battre.  
><strong>N<strong>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?  
><strong>L<strong>-Je … je veux entrer à la Michigan States University. Pour devenir chercheur en botanique.  
><strong>N<strong>-Ecoute moi ! Je te promets que je t'aiderais à réaliser ton rêve, même si je suis rentré au Japon entre temps.  
><strong>L<strong>-Tu,… Tu me le promets ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Bien sur, je suis un homme de parole !

*Fin du flashback*

Luka, avait souri par-dessus ses larmes. Et il lui avait fait confiance. Un ami l'avait emmené prendre le train et Nowaki avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans le lycée d'un des orphelinats de l'état.  
>IL tenait la lettre dans sa main. Il avait réussi à donner un avenir à ce garçon. Hiroki, qui avait fini l'ouverture des lettres, l'observa un moment. Le plus âgé aimait bien ces moments, où le visage de son amant était illuminé d'une joie silencieuse.<p>

**H**-Tu es vraiment heureux de ça, non ?  
><strong>N<strong>-Hein ? Désolé j'étais absent.  
><strong>H<strong>-J'ai vu ça. Je te demandais si ça te rendait heureux.  
><strong>N<strong>-Oui. Il a beaucoup souffert et je suis content qu'il soit sorti de là où il était. Quand il s'est évanoui dans mes bras, je l'ai logé et déshabillé. Il avait la peau rouge et des marques de fouet ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu subir encore.  
><strong>H<strong>-Tu aimes beaucoup les enfants. Tu aimerais en avoir un ?

La question surpris Nowaki. Son attitude surpris également le plus âgé, qui ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de l'intensité de sa phrase pour le jeune médecin. Ce dernier vivait les secondes les plus heureuses de sa vie selon lui. Hiro-san voulait avoir un enfant avec lui ?

**N**-Hiro-san, tu veux qu'on adopte ?

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune professeur se rendit compte de sa bêtise, trop tard. Le plus jeune s'était déjà accroché a lui, le regardant avec des yeux de chiot et répétant sans cesse ces « Hiro-san » qui commençait à l'agacer. Mais après tout, si avoir un enfant rendait Nowaki si heureux, se serai peut-être une réflexion à faire.

*Junjou romantica*

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus. Je voulais juste faire un peu de pub  
>Il y a peu de temps est sortis Sekaiichi Hastukoi, un autre manga yaoi de Shungiku Nakamura. Le style est repris, ainsi que quelques personnages qu'on retrouve (comme Isaka-san et Akihiko) Pour ceux qui seraient interessés ^^<p> 


	7. La melodia

Arum nous témoigne aujourd'hui de son amour par du reaggeatooooooon ! (Nan, mais t'es sérieuse là!)

En fait, quand j'ai écouté cette chanson, je l'ai trouvé sympa. Et à force de l'écouter, bah j'ai finis par m'en lasser, ne plus l'aimer, je l'ai trouvé trop « bateau ». Et encore, je connais des torture-song encore plus dure ! Peut-être que je ferais une song-fic avec, si l'envie , ou vos commentaires (Comment inciter les gens à commenter en dix leçons), m'y incite

Et, désolée d'avance pour les garçons qui lisent mes fics (et qui doivent être aussi nombreux, voire moins, que les garçons dans ma classe (1 garçon pour 15 élèves. Et on est vraiment 15 élèves)) mais je pars du principe que ce genre de manga est destiné à un public féminin. Donc quand je dis nous, je parle des filles.

Crédits: Chanson de Joey Montana et manga de Shungiku Nakamura

Remarquons néanmoins que j'ai eu la flemme de traduire les « oh » présents dans la chanson.

*Junjou Romantica*

Akihiko soupira. Il posa le livre qu'il lisait et s'étira sur le canapé du salon. Il était tard et il n'était pas surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué l'absence de Misaki, sans doute parti se coucher. Il savait se déplacer très discrètement quand il le voulait vraiment. Le trentenaire commença à sentir ses yeux lui piquer légèrement et il prit la sage décision d'aller se coucher. Il se leva donc du canapé et monta les escaliers en commençant à défaire le nœud de sa cravate. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de faire son plus dur choix de la soirée.

Pour une ménagère lambda, la Question existentielle à se poser tout les soirs est : Qu'est-ce que je fais à diner ? Réponse à choix malheureusement multiple, hélas, ce qui nous donne une infinité de possibilité d'assemblage, donc un choix très dur à faire, même avec ce qui nous reste dans le frigo (exemple avec de la viande, du poisson, des pates, des légumes et du riz : viande+pate poisson+riz viande +riz légumes+poisson etc. …)

Akihiko ne se posait qu'une seule question qui, vous le concevrez mesdames/mesdemoiselles, parait totalement insignifiante par rapport à la Notre et qui pourtant revêt pour lui une importance capitale : Ce soir, je dors dans mon lit ou dans celui de Misaki ? Nous pouvons constater que cette question ne comporte que 2 réponses possibles : A le mien, et B celui de Misaki. Il n'a donc qu'un seul choix à faire et pour y répondre, une simple comparaison des points positifs et négatifs suffit (ou, au pire, il peut toujours lancer une pièce pour jouer à 'pile ou face')

Nous, on ne peut pas faire de comparaison des points négatifs ou positifs des plats. Et encore moins jouer à 'pile ou face' pour choisir.

Chanceux !

Mais revenons à notre histoire. Après quelques secondes de mures et intenses réflexions (et de comparaisons positifs/négatifs), Akihiko choisit de passer sa nuit auprès de son amant. Il s'avança près de la porte et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir avant d'entendre des sons dans la chambre. Son ange ne dormait donc pas. Autrement dit, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour dormir à ses cotés ce soir. Tant pis, il retenterait sa chance le lendemain.  
>Akihiko entendit des rires. Curieux de savoir ce qui faisait autant rire son amant, il colla son oreille à la porte, où il entendit une conversation téléphonique.<p>

**M**-Ah mais c'est épique cette année, Sempai. Il y a des moments où je me dis que c'est dommage que tu ne sois plus là. Les deuxièmes années sont géniales ! T'aurais du voir quand une d'entre elle à commencer à allumer le Démon. Le pauvre, il savait plus où se cacher tellement il était gêné de toutes les allusions qu'elle faisait !

Misaki éclata de rire à ses souvenirs. Akihiko adorait ce rire. Il retrouvait le timbre particulier de la voix du jeune homme, légèrement grave, dans le son plutôt clair que produisait l'éclat de rire. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il retrouvait aussi ce timbre de voix dans les hurlements que poussait l'étudiant, en particulier quand « la salle à nounours » atteignait un niveau critique et que le brun se retrouvait coincé sous la montagne d'ours en peluche. Ou quand il découvrait la publication d'un nouveau Boy's Love made by Usagi corporation, au choix.

**Jamas pense **(_Je n'aurais jamais pensé)_**  
>Enamorarme asi de ti ilusionarme y tenerte aqui <strong>_(Tomber ainsi amoureux de toi, m'illusionner et t'avoir ici)_**  
>Que fueran tus ojos estrellitas que alumbren para mi <strong>_(Il y avait dans tes yeux des étoiles qui scintillaient pour moi)_**  
>Y yo soñe con darte a besos por la calle asi <strong>_(Et je rêvais de pourvoir t'embrasser dans la rue comma ça)_**  
>Con que algun dia fueras para mi <strong>_(Qu'un jour tu sois pour moi)_**  
>Y ahora que te tengo no pienso dejarte ir. <strong>_(Et maintenant que je t'ai, je ne pense pas te laisser partir)_

Le silence de la chambre le fit sortir de ses pensées. Misaki avait arrêté de rire et sa voix paraissait plus sérieuse. Cela attisa la curiosité d'Akihiko qui colla un peu plus son oreille contre la porte.

**M**-Tu sais, j'aurais jamais pensé en tomber amoureux. Franchement, ça fait bizarre. Tu sais, parfois, quand je vois ses yeux, j'ai l'impression de voir des étoiles dedans, qui ne scintilleraient que pour moi. Et tu sais quoi, un jour je l'embrasserai dans la rue, devant tout le monde comme ça, tout le monde saura qu'on s'appartient. Mais de toute façon, maintenant que je l'ai, on ne se séparera pas comme ça.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Akihiko et il s'humidifia instinctivement les lèvres. Il ne pensait pas que Misaki l'aimait comme ça.

**Contigo me voy de party basilando por la calle **_(Avec toi, je vais faire la fête, en m'amusant, dans la rue)_**  
>Contigo no pienso en el dia en los detalles <strong>_(Avec toi, je ne pense pas au jour, à ses détails)_**  
>Contigo todo es sol playa y arena <strong>_(Avec toi, tout est soleil, plage et sable)_**  
>Tu eres tan perfecta para mii... <strong>_(Tu es si parfaite pour moi)_**  
>Contigo me voy de party basilando por la calle <strong>_(Avec toi, je vais faire la fête, en m'amusant, dans la rue)_**  
>Contigo no pienso en el dia en los detalles <strong>_(Avec toi, je ne pense pas au jour, à ses détails)_**  
>Contigo todo es sol playa y arena <strong>_(Avec toi, tout est soleil, plage et sable)_**  
>Y tu eres la melodia que no sale de mi cabeza. <strong>_(Et tu es la mélodie qui ne sort pas de ma tête)_

**Dice **_(ça dit)_**  
>oh oh ho oh oh<br>oh oh ho oh oh  
>No hay nadie en este mundo que me separe de ti <strong>_(Il n'y a personne dans ce monde qui me séparera de toi)_**  
>Tu eres la melodia que no sale de mi cabeza <strong>_(Tu es la mélodie qui ne sort pas de ma tête)_**  
>Dice <strong>_(ça dit)_**  
>oh oh ho oh oh<br>oh oh ho oh oh  
>No hay nadie en este mundo que me separe de ti...de tiii <strong>_(Il n'y a personne dans ce monde qui me séparera de toi… de tooiiii)_

**M**-Ensemble, on va à des fêtes et on s'amuse dans la rue. En fait, j'ai même pas l'impression de me préoccuper de ce qui se passe dans la rue, ni à la journée quand j'y pense. Quand je l'observe, j'ai des souvenirs de la plage qui me reviennent en mémoire et je nous y vois, tout les deux. Son visage est comme une mélodie qui ne sort pas de ma tête. Personne ne nous séparera, parce si nous sommes loin physiquement, on pense toujours l'un à l'autre.

Akihiko sentit son sourire s'élargir et son visage se détendre. Il connaissait Misaki comme étant un grand romantique, mais à ce point là, ça tenait plus du shoujo pour adolescente attardée sentimentalement que de la vraie vie. Et pourtant le ton qu'avait employé l'étudiant semblait plus que vrai.

**Y cada noche yo te llamo por telefono **_(Et chaque nuit je t'appelle par téléphone)_**  
><strong>**Pa' recordarte cuanto es que te quiero yo **_(Pour te rappeler combien je t'aime)_

**Con tu foto, tu retrato **_(Avec ta photo, ton portrait)_**  
>Ya quiero que sea manana para vernos <strong>_(Je veux qu'on soit demain pour qu'on puisse se voir)_**  
>Paso por ti como siempre hoy en la tarde <strong>_(Je passe devant toi comme d'habitude cet après-midi)_**  
>Y te dedico esta cancion pa' enamorarte <strong>_(Et je te dédicace cette chanson pour que tu tombes amoureuse)_**  
>Pa' que te quedes aqui... <strong>_(Pour que tu restes ici)_

**M**-Et tu vois, chaque nuit je l'appelle par téléphone pour lui rappeler à quel point je l'aime avec sa photo, son portrait quoi.

Akihiko se raidit. Comment ça il l'appelle tout les soirs ? Quelle photo ?

**M**-En fait, tous les jours, je veux qu'on soit demain pour qu'on puisse se voir. Oh, et cet après-midi, je passerai devant elle, comme d'habitude et, on chantera des chansons. Je lui chanterai la chanson d'amour que j'ai écrite la veille, pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse elle aussi, pour qu'elle reste.

Les cheveux d'Akihiko cachaient ses yeux mais s'ils avaient été découverts, on aurait pu voir la lueur menaçante qu'ils émettaient. D'ailleurs, l'aura noir qu'il dégageait suffisait à comprendre son état d'esprit.

**Contigo me voy de party basilando por la calle **_(Avec toi, je vais faire la fête, en m'amusant, dans la rue)_**  
>Contigo no pienso en el dia en los detalles <strong>_(Avec toi, je ne pense pas au jour, à ses détails)_**  
>Contigo todo es sol playa y arena <strong>_(Avec toi, tout est soleil, plage et sable)_**  
>Tu eres tan perfecta para mii... <strong>_(Tu es si parfaite pour moi)_**  
>Contigo me voy de party basilando por la calle <strong>_(Avec toi, je vais faire la fête, en m'amusant, dans la rue)_**  
>Contigo no pienso en el dia en los detalles <strong>_(Avec toi, je ne pense pas au jour, à ses détails)_**  
>Contigo todo es sol playa y arena <strong>_(Avec toi, tout est soleil, plage et sable)_**  
>Y tu eres la melodia que no sale de mi cabeza. <strong>_(Et tu es la mélodie qui ne sort pas de ma tête)_

**Dice **_(ça dit)_**  
>oh oh ho oh oh<br>oh oh ho oh oh  
>No hay nadie en este mundo que me separe de ti <strong>_(Il n'y a personne dans ce monde qui me séparera de toi)_**  
>Tu eres la melodia que no sale de mi cabeza <strong>_(Tu es la mélodie qui ne sort pas de ma tête)_**  
>Dice <strong>_(ça dit)_**  
>oh oh ho oh oh<br>oh oh ho oh oh  
>No hay nadie en este mundo que me separe de ti...de tiii <strong>_(Il n'y a personne dans ce monde qui me séparera de toi… de tooiiii)_

**M**-D'ailleurs, ce soir, on est invités à une fête. Je l'ai regardé toute la journée, je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer. Tout en elle me rappelle la plage : sa peau, douce et chaude comme le sable, l'éclat du soleil dans ses yeux. Elle est si parfaite, je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'elle m'appartient. Et je n'arrive pas à la faire sortir de ma tête, comme une chanson, tu sais. Personne ne pourra nous séparer

Usagi-san fixait intensivement la porte. Devait-il rentrer froidement dans la chambre, histoire de le prendre en flagrant délit, ou se contenterait-il de défoncer le bois afin de montrer son mécontentement. Deuxième choix très difficile.

**M**-C'est pas trop romantique, ça, Sempai ? Ouais, c'est ce que m'a dit Yuki l'autre jour. Ils vont trop bien ensemble, lui et Ayumi, c'est trop mignon. Tu sais quoi, j'aimerai bien que mon couple ressemble à ça, un jour, qu'il soit un peu plus cousu de fil rose. Ce serait génial qu'Usagi-san me dise un truc comme ça un jour. Ouais, je sais que l'espoir fait vivre, mais on a bien le droit de rêver un peu, non ? Bon bah, en tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance pour ta promotion. Tu m'appelle quand t'as les résultats, ok ? Ouais, au revoir à toi aussi et bonne nuit.


	8. Part time lover

Comme vous lavez peut-être remarqué, j'ai changé l'image de profil, la présentation et le système de dialogue. Eh oui, je suis passée à un système peut-être un peu plus contraignant mais tellement plus agréable à lire ! C'est pour ça qu'au lieu de poster de nouveaux chapitres, je vais plutôt me pencher sur les anciens et les améliorer !

Cette fois-ci, je vais m'attaquer exceptionnellement à Junjou Terrorist ! Alors on décolle avec ce génie des années 60, j'ai nommé … Stevie Wonder et son tube Part time lover !

Crédits: Chanson de Stevie Wonder et manga de Shungiku Nakamura

O junjou romantica O

Si on pouvait dire quelque chose de moi à cet ultime instant, c'est que je suis fatigué. Mais vraiment fatigué ! La cravate à moitié défaite, le col de ma chemise ouvert, je suis allongé sur le canapé, somnolant. Le bras gauche qui traine par terre et le bras droit couvrant mes yeux, j'attends patiemment que l'aspirine que je viens de prendre fasse effet. Pour aider, j'ai éteint la lumière. Heureusement que personne n'est là. En particulier Risako. Surtout Risako en fait. Elle est très gentille, mais elle est trop bavarde, je n'aurais pas pu supporter de l'entendre caqueter toute la soirée. Par contre, j'aurais bien voulu que Shinobu soit là. En plus je suis sur qu'il se serait fait une joie de pouvoir essayer de me rendre un peu de force avec le livre de recette de cuisson du choux qu'il a acheté récemment. Un jour, il faudra que je pense à remplir le frigo avec des courgettes ou des aubergines, pour éviter qu'il puisse ranger ses fichus choux dedans. A se demander comment lui n'arrive pas à être malade avec la quantité qu'il en avale. On mange bien les mêmes repas non ?

Call up, ring once, hang up the phone  
><em>Appeler, laisser sonner une fois, raccrocher le téléphone<em>  
>To let me know you made it home<br>_Pour me laisser savoir si tu es chez toi_  
>Don't want nothing to be wrong with part-time lover<br>_Je veux que rien n'aille mal avec un amant à temps partiel_

D'un seul coup, j'entends le téléphone sonner. Avec un grognement (très) mécontent, je me lève difficilement. Je décroche le combiné du socle et je le porte à mon visage en prononçant un « Allo » d'une voix ensommeillée. J'entends un petit rire de l'autre coté et soudain, ça raccroche. Etonné, je regarde le téléphone d'un air interloqué avant d'essayer de déchiffrer le nom qu'il m'affiche. « Shi-no-bu ». Je repose le téléphone et je vais me rasseoir en pleine réflexion : Lui et moi, on s'est rencontré tout les deux alors que je me promenais dans le bâtiment avec le doyen son père, et je l'ai clairement vu m'envoyer un baiser dans mon dos. Alors qu'il utilise notre code, ça ne me parait pas suspect.  
>Appeler, puis raccrocher, c'est un truc qu'on a trouvé pour pouvoir se voir. Pour savoir quand on a envie de se voir. Est-ce que j'ai envie de le voir, moi, au fait ? Je sais très bien pourquoi il vient, et c'est vrai que je dois avouer que moi aussi, j'ai envie de lui. Mais franchement, je ne me sens pas trop en forme. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'imagine que je suis fatigué parce que j'ai couché avec un autre (ou une autre, d'ailleurs).<p>

If she isn't with me I'll blink the lights  
><em>Si elle n'est pas avec moi je fais clignoter les lumières<em>  
>To let you know tonight's the night<br>_Pour te laisser savoir que ce soir c'est la nuit_  
>For me and you my part-time lover<br>_Pour moi et toi mon amant à temps partiel_

Mais d'un autre coté, si je lui demande de ne pas venir, alors qu'il doit être en bas de l'immeuble à scruter un changement de lumière du coté de mon appartement, alors que j'ai la lumière éteinte et que j'ai décroché à son appel, il va penser que je ne l'aime pas.  
>Mmmh …<br>Bon, j'y vais ! Je me relève et commence à jouer avec la lumière du salon, qu'on peut voir depuis l'extérieur, je l'éteins et je la rallume. Ça aussi, ça fait parti de notre code : faire clignoter les lumières, c'est une réponse à l'appel, ça veut dire qu'on est d'accord pour que notre nuit se passe plus ou moins sagement. Quoique là, ça va plutôt être plus, je ne me sens pas de taille à aller trop loin.

D'un seul coup j'entends un bruit de pas devant ma porte et, l'instant d'après, j'entends le « ring ring » de ma sonnette qui résonne dans l'appartement. Je vais ouvrir la porte. Une silhouette se glisse dans l'appartement, referme la porte et se jette sur mes lèvres, affamé, en tirant sur ma cravate à moitié défaite. J'ai à peine le temps de voir le visage de mon petit-ami et ses yeux brillants d'excitation avant de retomber dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Posant mes mains sur ses hanches, je participe au baiser. J'adore le goût de ses lèvres, un goût de fraise Tagada, comme s'il ne mangeait que ça de toute la journée. Peut-être que oui, après tout il est assez stupide pour me faire ce plaisir. Sa langue aussi à ce goût là. J'adore ça, j'entends nos gémissements résonner dans le salon. Je lâche un petit cri surpris en sentant la jambe de Shinobu caresser mon membre. Lui, lâche un petit rire moqueur en se séparant de moi pour retirer son pull et son t-shirt.

Ce petit moment de répit est, heureusement, suffisant pour me faire reprendre une partie de mes esprits. Alors qu'il revient à la charge, je le repousse gentiment.

« Shinobu, on ne devrait pas faire ça … » déclaré-je mollement en essayant de le repousser, un peu vainement, certes.

« Pourquoi ? Mon père est caché derrière un canapé ? » Plaisante-t-il en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un bref baiser sur mes lèvres. J'aurais vraiment préféré qu'il dure un peu plus longtemps … « Je t'aime, Miyagi » gémit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Sa voix, son visage, ses yeux, ses mains … En prenant sur moi avec un immense effort de maîtrise sur moi-même, je prends ses mains et brise notre contact. Un peu surpris au début, je le vois qui se penche sur moi, mais je l'évite autant que possible.

« Non, Shinobu, pas ce soir » lui murmuré-je. Je connais très bien les risques de mes actes et je sais aussi que ça va être dur à réparer, mais j'ai une circonstance atténuante. Comme je m'y étais attendu, Shinobu se met en colère : il baisse les yeux, plaque ses bras contre son corps et durcit le muscles de sa mâchoire. Avant qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir en courant je ne sais où, je le prends dans mes bras en serrant fort pour ne pas qu'il parte et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. « Ecoute, je n'ai pas dormi depuis trois jours à cause du travail. Laisse-moi une journée, le temps de me reposer et je te promets que ça ira mieux. » Il bouge la tête pour éviter de me voir, je le sens hésiter. Je décide alors de porter le coup fatal. « Moi aussi j'aimerai le faire mais je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver. Je t'aime Shinobu-pon, excuse-moi »

Je frappe en plein dans le mille. Sans lâcher mon cou, il l'éloigne un peu de moins pour me regarder. Je ne dois pas avoir très bonne mine puisqu'il pose sa main sur mon front avant de la retirer rapidement. « Tu as de la fièvre. » me dit-il en grimaçant. Il me prend par la main, me fais m'asseoir sur le lit et s'en va chercher des médicaments dans la boîte à pharmacie de la salle de bain. En attendant qu'il revienne, je me couche tout habillé sur le lit, les mains au-dessus de la tête. Je suis tellement fatigué ! Je ne pourrai pas dire que j'ai envie de vomir mais presque. Avec un grand soupir, je me glisse un peu difficilement dans les draps chauds. Peu après, Shinobu s'assoit près de moi, prends ma température (39°C, il me semble) et me donne mes médicaments. J'ai l'impression qu'il aime bien s'occuper de moi, comme si j'étais un enfant qu'on devait border.

Il m'aide un peu à me changer et se déshabille lui-aussi pour se glisser sous les couvertures. Instinctivement, je le prends dans mes bras pendant qu'il se blotti contre moi. Réchauffé par sa chaleur, je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

We are undercover passion on the run  
><em>Nous avons une passion clandestine en cours<em>  
>Chasing love up against the sun<br>_Poursuivant notre amour contre le soleil_  
>We are strangers by day, lovers by night<br>_Nous sommes étrangers le jour, amants la nuit_  
>Knowing it's so wrong, but feeling so right<br>_Sachant que c'est mal, mais se sentant tellement bien_

Quand je me réveille, je le retrouve dans la cuisine, en train de nous préparer à manger. Ça sent vraiment bon, du porc au caramel et des nouilles sautées. D'un seul je suis bien content que nous soyons tous les deux en rupture de stock de chou. A moins qu'il n'en ait pas fait pour m'éviter d'en manger. Ça se serait vraiment gentil de sa part ! D'un coup d'œil, je regarde l'heure. Quoi ! Il est déjà 11h15 ! Mais attends, ça voudrait dire que j'ai dormi … presque 13 heures d'affilées. Je me disais bien que je me sentais en super forme aujourd'hui !

Mes yeux se re-posent sur Shinobu. Je m'approche de lui et je l'embrasse dans le cou « Bonjour, Shinobu-chin » lui dis-je tout guilleret. Lui me réponds d'un simple grognement. Ah bah ça fait plaisir l'accueil ! Un peu fâché, je lui tire la manche jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que je veux un baiser, un vrai, sur la bouche, avec la langue. Il soupir, se retourne et m'embrasse avant de retourner à la cuisine. Bon, ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, il n'y avait pas la langue, mais au moins c'était sur la bouche. Ou tout du moins, sur le coin des lèvres.

Sachant que je n'aurais rien de plus de lui avant un petit moment, je ramasse le journal d'aujourd'hui et commence à le lire. A part une manifestation et la rubrique nécrologique des tués sur la route, il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant hier et il ne se passera rien d'intéressant aujourd'hui. Pour passer le temps, je commence à lire un article sur la vision du Japon par des Européens. C'est assez amusant de savoir quelle réputation nous avons auprès des autres pays.

Derrière mon journal, j'entends Shinobu qui s'agite et qui nous sert. Ayant finis l'article, qui prouve que notre soft power par les mangas et les sushis marche plutôt bien, je replie le journal et je le pose sur un coin de la table avant de me mettre à manger.

En face de moi, Shinobu dévore sa viande comme l'adolescent qu'il est. Je repense à notre histoire. C'est sur que c'est pas facile tout les jours, surtout avec lui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'on est un peu comme des clandestins, toujours obligés de se cacher. Le jour, on fait semblant de ne pas se connaître, alors que la nuit je sais que Shinobu utilise parfois son double des clés pour rentrer chez moi et se glisser dans mon lit. S'il croit que je ne le vois pas !

If I'm with friends and we should meet  
><em>Si je suis avec des amis et que nous devons nous rencontrer<em>  
>Just pass me by, don't even speak<br>_Tu passes prés de moi sans même me parler_  
>Know the word's discreet with part-time lovers<br>_On connaît le mot discret avec un amant à temps partiel_

Alors que j'enfourne dans ma bouche un peu de nouilles, constatant par la même façon qu'il y a des morceaux de chou dedans à la place du poireau, je vois du coin de l'œil que Shinobu vient de relever la tête.

« Dis ? » me demande-t-il « c'était qui l'homme avec qui tu es allé déjeuner Jeudi ? »

Jeudi ? J'ai mangé au restaurant moi, Jeudi ? Ah oui ! C'est bon, je m'en souviens. « C'est Kamijou-san, mon subordonné. On est allé boire un café parce qu'il voulait me parler d'un problème de couple. En général ce n'est pas à moi qu'il en parle, mais il travaillait tellement mal à cause de ça que je l'ai menacé de le renvoyer s'il ne me le disait pas. » Répondis-je en buvant un peu d'eau.

Je vois Shinobu acquiescer et se replonger dans son plat. Se croiser dans le même restaurant, c'est assez fréquent pour nous. Mais bon, il faut faire semblant de ne pas se connaître, sinon les gens pourraient se poser des questions.

But if there's some emergency  
><em>Mais s'il y a une quelconque urgence<em>  
>Have a male friend to ask for me<br>_Elle a un ami pour me réclamer_  
>So then she won't peek you my part-time lover<br>_Car elle ne doit pas te voir, mon amant à temps partiel_

D'ailleurs, je me souviens d'une fois où Hiroki-san m'avait passé le téléphone en me disant que Takamoto-san voulait me parler. Bien sur, c'était Shinobu qui avait passé l'appel pour me demander de passer chez lui ce soir. Ça m'avait assez amusé qu'il fasse ça. Il l'utilise d'ailleurs régulièrement dès qu'il m'appelle sur mon téléphone de bureau. Maintenant, tous mes collègues, Hiroki le premier, pensent que Takamoto-san est un de mes amis d'enfance, qui vit maintenant au Kansai.

Shinobu se lève, prends son assiette, la mienne, et débarrasse la table. Bien sur, je l'aide, après tout, c'est lui qui a fait à manger – et pour une fois, c'était pas mauvais ! Je range les restes dans le frigidaire et, à peine retourné, je m'aperçois que mon petit-ami se trouvait juste derrière moi.

Il pose sa main fraiche sur mon front « ça va mieux maintenant ? » me demande-t-il.

Je mets une peu de temps à lui répondre « Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, merci Shinobu. » Il rougit et s'éloigne un peu de moi. Je le regarde pendant un petit moment avant de lui prendre la main « Dis-moi, ça te dirai qu'on aille au cinéma ? Après on ira peut-être manger au restaurant et puis après, si on en a envie, on pourrait peut-être … tu vois ? » Lui dis-je malicieusement.

Il rougit d'autant plus, mais je vois un petit sourire de bonheur qui se profile sur son joli visage. Malheureusement, ce sourire disparait aussi vite qu'il est apparu, et il se contente de me répondre d'un « Okay » lancé avec dédain. Amusé par sa réaction, je me penche sur lui en déposant un baiser sur son front. Il râle, je ris. Je l'aime trop.

O Junjou Romantica O

Voilà !  
>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Ce n'est pas un couple qui m'inspire en général, donc c'est pour ça que, malgré mes efforts, certains personnages peuvent être un peu OOC, mais j'ai réellement beaucoup apprécié de travailler avec eux. Par contre, je ne pense pas que je le referais, à moins que j'en trouve l'inspiration. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire une songfic sur ce couple avec « Don't stand so close to me » de Police, il y a suffisamment d'AMV dessus sur Youtube et Daily' !<p>

Au fait, important, il existe une infinité de chanson et, malgré mon imagination débordante, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspi' pour la suite. Je voulais faire un recueil de 15 ou 20 chapitres mais je dois vous avouez que j'ai du mal à trouver des chansons biens. Donc, je fais appel à vous ! Si vous connaissez une, deux, trois ou que sais-je, quatre chansons que je pourrais utiliser pour la suite, je serais ravie de continuer ! Mes seules exigences, c'est que la chanson ne soit pas d'un groupe ou d'un chanteur que je n'ai pas utilisé (et, par extension, les chansons du groupe en reprise), pour essayer de varier les styles de musique. Ce serait sympa de vous investir un peu dans la fic, je penserai à vous inclure dans l'histoire, promis !

Sayonara minna !


End file.
